Les vengeances de Steve Rogers
by laulaustory
Summary: Dans la vie de tous les jours, Steve Rogers, avengers de son Etat, subit beaucoup de contrariétés. Mais aucun soucis, il va se venger et ça va faire mal ! Première fiction sur Avengers! Cadeau pour ma Tiny!


Voilà ma première fiction sur Avengers. Cette histoire est un cadeau pour ma meilleure amie **Mortal Destiny **pour notre journée de l'amitié, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Les vengeances de Steve Rogers**

Steve Rogers, soldat de son état, accessoirement Captain America après avoir été modifié par un sérum qui l'a rendu surpuissant, possédait de nombreuses qualités.

Déjà il était doté d'un grand courage, ne devenait pas soldat qui veut.

Ensuite il était évidemment gentil et généreux, bref il incarnait de grandes valeurs.

Mais surtout il était doté d'un très grand sang-froid.

C'est vrai, diriger une attaque sous les bombes, pas de problèmes !

Inviter Natasha Romanoff, la célèbre tueuse, à danser, trop facile !

Lutter contre une armée extra-terrestre et leurs gigantesques limaces volantes géantes, un jeu d'enfant !

Avaler sans discuter la catastrophe culinaire préparée par Banner, sous peine qu'il tourne au vert à la moindre remarque, toujours aucun soucis !

Steve avait des nerfs d'acier et il avait le sens du sacrifice inscrit dans les veines, il était prêt à tout pour son pays et même pour sa planète si on lui demandait.

Il était également obéissant et malgré tout ce que pouvait sous-entendre Stark, il n'était pas masochiste, merci beaucoup ! Comme tout le monde, il n'appréciait pas de recevoir des ordres, mais il y obéissait quand cela était nécessaire et en accord avec sa morale.

D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, Fury ne semblait pas avoir compris cela et pensait qu'il obéissait à ses ordres comme un gentil chien, il faudrait qu'il lui remette les pendules à l'heure à l'occasion.

Il avait pas subi tous ces changements pour devenir un pantin entre les mains du premier chef de service secret venu.

Mais il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait difficilement supporter.

Voir les Avengers en sous-vêtements attablés pour le petit déjeuner par exemple. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Un minimum de décence lorsque l'on vit en communauté ! On était pas dans un bordel que diable !

Il y avait également les ordres de Fury, pour qu'il canalise Stark. Il était beaucoup de choses mais il était pas baby-sitter. Donc il pouvait bien mettre ses ordres là où il pensait ! Zut !

Puis Tony et ses réflexions entamaient sérieusement sa patience.

Mais le pire c'était sans aucun doute le harcèlement discret mais bien réel qu'il subissait jour après jour.

L'agent Phil Coulson ! Ne vous méprenez, il était très content qu'il soit en vie ! Mais le fait qu'il ne puisse pas passer une heure sans que l'agent ne soit dans la même pièce que lui, commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système.

A chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait dans une autre pièce, moins d'un quart d'heure après, l'agent arrivait.

D'accord l'agent était « fan » de lui, même s'il avait du mal à appréhender le concept, mais de là à le suivre comme un petit chien, il ne fallait pas pousser.

Donc cette journée débuta comme n'importe quelle autre journée. Le réveil de Steve s'enclencha à six heures précises, le capitaine ouvrit les yeux s'étira puis sauta hors du lit, direction la douche.

Une douche tiède de dix minutes exactement comme tous les matins ! Puis après s'être habillé, il se dirigea naturellement vers la cuisine, où comme d'habitude les Avengers en petite tenue étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner.

Clint, avec son caleçon rouge vif, grignotait sans entrain un toast.

Natasha, en nuisette noire, avalait ses céréales avidement comme si c'était le dernier jour avant la fin du monde.

Tony, lui, vêtu d'un boxer blanc, semblait vouloir se noyer dans sa tasse à café.

Bruce était le seul qui semblait de bonne humeur, un tablier rose noué à sa taille (ce tablier était une cause de nombreux fous rires de Stark et Barton), sifflotait en faisant griller une chose rose et noire non identifiée dans une poêle.

Thor brillait par son absence, il avait été rappelé sur Asgard d'urgence quelques jours auparavant.

Ce qui signifiait que le dieu allait échapper au petit déjeuner concocté par Banner. Veinard !

**Ah, Steve ! Bonjour !**, s'exclama Bruce joyeusement, **vous voulez du bacon ?**

C'était donc cela la chose non identifiée, du bacon cramé. Parfait, comment refuser sans énerver l'autre ? Il avait pas particulièrement envie de voir l'autre virer au vert de bon matin.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil, l'agent Coulson qui venait de se faufiler dans la pièce.

Un sourire sadique vint sur les lèvres de Captain America.

**Bien-sûr Bruce, je vais prendre de ce bacon qui à l'air délicieux. Et l'agent Coulson va en prendre aussi n'est-ce pas ?**, dit Steve en se tournant vers Phil.

L'agent eu un air de bête traquée pendant une seconde avant de reprendre un air impassible et d'acquiescer, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son idole.

C'était une chose que peu de personnes savaient sur Steve Rogers, mais Captain America malgré toutes ses qualités, se vengeait toujours !

Il attendait le temps qu'il fallait, mais il arrivait toujours à rendre coup pour coup.

D'ailleurs son meilleur ami Bucky en avait fait les frais. Il avait flirté avec une jeune fille que Steve voulait inviter, à l'époque il n'était que le garçon maigre et fragile avant le super sérum. Alors pour se venger il avait glissé dans la nourriture de son meilleur ami un laxatif, juste avant un rendez-vous avec ladite jeune fille. Inutile de préciser que cette fille n'avait plus jamais voulu le revoir.

C'est donc heureux qu'il s'attabla devant une assiette de bacon noir, et qu'il mangea avec appétit. Il ne sentait presque plus le goût du brûlé, tellement il jubilait de voir l'agent Coulson qui essayait de rester impassible en mangeant ce désastreux petit déjeuner.

Finalement, la journée commençait bien ! Surtout qu'il devait encore se venger aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas une petite vengeance ! Non ça allait être énorme ! Comparable au préjudice subit !

Anthony Stark dans sa grande générosité avait décider de donner un nouveau style à son uniforme. Oui, il s'agit d'un uniforme et pas d'un costume. Merci bien, il n'était pas un bouffon au carnaval.

Bref Tony voulait donner un coup de neuf à son uniforme, on se demandait d'ailleurs quelles étaient ses qualifications pour se charger de cette tâche, certes c'était un génie mais certainement pas un génie de la mode. Mais passons, si il n y avait que cela pour lui faire plaisir !

Donc le milliardaire avait entièrement refait son uniforme ! Avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ! Oui, comme le drapeau gay ! Et rien que de voir l'uniforme faisait toujours s'écrouler de rire Iron Man. Il pensait sans doutes que Steve ne savait pas. Mais contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas qu'un guerrier sans cervelle. Dès qu'il avait su qu'il était au 21 ème siècle, il avait étudié tous les événements qu'il avait manqué. Donc il était au courant de ça aussi ! Et ça ne l'amusait pas du tout que quelqu'un se moque de la représentation de l'espoir américain, c'est-à-dire lui !

Donc sa vengeance serait terrible *_**rire diabolique**_*.

Mais pour ça il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Et pas de n'importe qui.

Loki était tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un bar, buvant un café. Délicieux breuvage qu'il avait découvert il y a peu de temps.

Sous son apparence féminine pour plus de sécurité, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire lyncher par une si belle journée. Donc il était là à attendre que Steve Rogers vienne au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Et il allait le torturer longuement avant de le tuer si le super soldat lui posait un lapin.

Il avait été amusé lorsqu'il avait reçu un message du blond (comment avait-il fait pour le trouver d'ailleurs?), mais comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un piège, il s'était dit pourquoi pas ?

Et puis si il s'agissait d'un piège, il pourrait toujours faire exploser le bar en signe de représailles, ce serait dommage, un endroit si agréable !

Il vit Steve arriver de loin, le soldat regardait régulièrement derrière lui, comme si il avait peur d'être suivi.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, Loki lui fit un léger signe de la main pour lui indiquer sa table.

Captain America ne semblait pas être très à l'aise et était un peu surpris de son apparence mais une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.

**Mm... Bonjour**, dit Steve en s'asseyant face au sorcier.

**Bonjour mortel**, répondit le dieu curieux de savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait.

**Vous... vous êtes une femme ?**

**Effectivement, il s'agit de l'une de mes formes. Celle-ci étant la plus discrète surtout pour rencontrer un de mes adversaires en plein jour dans un lieu public. D'ailleurs vous sembliez bien nerveux en arrivant étiez-vous suivi ? Ou êtes- vous paranoïaque ?**

**Non, je n'ai pas été suivi et il se trouve que j'ai des raisons d'être paranoïaque même si je ne le suis pas, **dit-il en pensant à l'agent Coulson qui le suivait comme son ombre.

D'ailleurs il avait dû faire beaucoup de détours pour semer l'agent. Il en avait vraiment marre parfois !

**Que voulez-vous Rogers ?**

**Je veux que vous m'aidiez !**

Pardon ? Il voulait quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas un Avengers face à lui, l'un de ceux qui l'avait humilié, battu et renvoyé à Asgard, qui était en train de lui demander de l'aide. C'était contre nature, c'était de la science fiction ! Non, il délirait, voilà c'est ça il délirait ! Il n y avait personne face à lui et il n'était même pas dans un bar ! Il devait avoir prit un coup sur la tête et il était assommé dans sa chambre. Vu la tête de l'autre qui attendait une réaction de sa part, cela était malheureusement réel. Bien est-ce qu'il le tuait tout de suite ou il attendait que l'autre formule sa demande ? Allez, il n'avait pas encore fait sa Bonne Action du jour, alors généreux comme il l'était, il pouvait bien laisser le mortel s'expliquer avant de l'achever.

**Vous voulez de l'aide ?**

**Oui, de l'aide pour une vengeance. Pas de morts ni de blessés. Mais si vous m'aidez, je vous promet des mensonges et du chaos. Choses que vous aimez particulièrement, je me trompe ?**

Loki réfléchissait sérieusement, pour quelles raisons devraient-ils venir en aide à l'autre ? Il n'était pas Mère Thérésa ( il s'était renseigné sur l'histoire de Midgard lors d'un séjour précédent). Il n'était pas un pigeon, pourquoi aiderait-il ce mortel ? Lui, un dieu ? Sachant qu'il allait refuser et tuer l'autre pour l'affront qu'il venait de faire, il décida de lui poser une dernière question par curiosité. Oui, il était trop bon !

**Et sur qui porte cette vengeance ?**

Steve eut un grand sourire, certain qu'il tenait là son plus grand argument pour convaincre son interlocuteur. C'est donc avec délectation qu'il prononça ce nom.

**Anthony Stark.**

Une flamme vengeresse se mit à briller dans son regard, aider Steve à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'homme de fer, lui permettrait de se venger de la façon dont la milliardaire l'avait humilié lorsque son sceptre n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il répondit :

**C'est entendu. A quoi avez-vous pensé ?**

Steve avait passé la nuit à essayer de mettre au point un plan avec Loki. Ils n'avaient pas abouti à grand chose au final. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tombés d'accord, c'était que Loki utiliserait sa magie. En ne faisant rien de définitif (si une amputation c'est définitif) ni de trop douloureux (une castration c'est douloureux ET définitif), évidemment. Loki avait un peu boudé mais avait fini par accepter.

Mais le plan n'avait pas avancé pour autant. Surtout qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen pour que le sorcier s'approche suffisamment près de Stark pour pouvoir utiliser sa magie sur lui.

C'est donc avec cette interrogation en tête, après avoir passé une nuit blanche dehors, que Steve rentra ce matin-là à la tour Stark.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il vit Tony qui m'attendait avec un grand sourire entendu, tenant un journal à la main.

**Alors Champion, on a découché cette nuit ?**, lança Tony

**Apparemment**, répondit Steve prudent.

Depuis quand sa vie nocturne pouvait l'intéresser ? Le sourire de Tony sembla se faire plus grand encore.

**Te serais-tu bien amusé cette nuit ?**

Steve sembla perplexe un instant. Bien amusé ? Avec toutes les disputes qu'il avait eu avec Loki, avec tous ses « non, ce serait trop douloureux » et quasiment toutes ses propositions rejetées avec moquerie, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était bien amusé, non. Du moins pas selon ses critères.

**Pas spécialement, non,** dit Captain America d'un ton sec.

Il avait encore en tête les insultes de Loki sur son intelligence. Il s'était retenu plusieurs fois de lui faire avaler son bouclier, car le faire se serait révélé contre-productif.

**Vraiment ?**, se moqua le milliardaire, c'était toi qui n'était pas à la hauteur ou elle ?

**Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**De ça**, répondit Stark en lui tendant le journal.

Prenant le journal, Steve pu voir le titre de la une : _**Captain America n'est plus sur le marché. Qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue ? **_Suivi d'une photo de lui au bar avec Loki sous son apparence féminine.

Zut ! Il allait tuer les paparazzi et tant pis pour le soi-disant bon exemple qu'il devait donner.

Évidemment Tony pensait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec cette fille et il n'avait pas tord, mais pas de la manière dont il le pensait.

C'est pourquoi, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour dire que c'était faux, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la solution à son problème.

**En fait, tu as raison Tony. C'est bien ma petite amie. Et d'ailleurs, je souhaiterais vous la présenter demain, je peux l'inviter ?**

**Bien-sûr, on a tous hâte de rencontrer celle qui fait battre ton cœur, Captain.**

Tout content Steve repartit illico vers la sortie pour retrouver Loki et lui annoncer qu'il tenait la solution de leur problème principal.

Tony le vit repartir, et pensa qu'il devait vraiment être amoureux pour repartir voir sa dulcinée sans même prendre une douche après avoir passé la nuit dehors.

Loki avait été plus difficile à convaincre que prévu. Lui ? Aller tout seul dans une tour remplis d'Avengers ? Merci mais non merci. L'être stupide de la famille c'était Thor, pas lui. Il avait un minimum d'instinct de survie !

Mais Steve avait réussi à l convaincre à grand renfort d'arguments tels que : la vengeance, et qu'il avait sa magie pour le protéger ! Et **SURTOUT** Thor n 'était pas là, donc personne ne pourrait le reconnaître.

Steve avait également accepté la dernière idée de Loki, avec un peu de réticence mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée. Faute de grives on mange des merles.

C'est donc avec réticence que Loki sous sa forme féminine accroché au bras de Steve, pénétra dans la tour Stark, ce soir-là.

Une fois dans le salon, ils virent que tous les Avengers (sauf Thor) étaient présents, souriants.

Respirant un bon coup, Steve se mit à présenter chacun des vengeurs présents, lorsque vient le tour de Tony, celui-ci s'approcha de Loki et lui fit un baise-main.

**Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle !**

Loki prenant sur lui pour ne pas envoyer de nouveau le milliardaire par la fenêtre pour avoir osé le toucher, et un sourire hypocrite fleurit sur son visage.

**Moi de même !**

Steve décida de reprendre les choses en main, avant que Loki ne puisse plus prendre sur lui et explose, ce qui serait contraire à leur plan.

**Tout le monde, je vous présente ma petite amie Jasmine.**

Ils avaient décidé de nommer « la petite amie » de Steve, de manière à ce que le nom ne puisse être relié en aucune façon au dieu du mensonge.

C'est ainsi que débuta la soirée avec les héros. Loki fit beaucoup d'efforts au cours de cette soirée, entre autre pour avaler la cuisine de Bruce, supporter la froideur de Coulson qui avait beaucoup de mal à voir quelqu'un près de son « idole », répondre aux questions de Natasha et Clint, et garder le sourire face aux réflexions à peine voilées de Stark.

Mais cette patience fut récompensée, chacun leur tour, tout le monde partit se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Stark, qui avait beaucoup bu au cours de la soirée, bon certes Steve avait ajouté un petit quelque chose dans le verre de Tony pour le rendre somnolent.

Loki amena Stark dans sa chambre, pendant que Steve détournait l'attention de Jarvis.

La seule chose visible cette nuit-là dans la chambre de Iron Man fut une brillante lueur verte.

Ce matin était une matinée comme les autres. Enfin, presque ! Tony dormait toujours et une nouvelle invitée était présente à la table.

Un bon petit déjeuner préparé par Clint (oui, Barton savait cuisiner, c'était un de ses passe-temps, du moins lorsque Bruce lui laissait l'accès à la cuisine) et non par Banner, ce qui avait sauvé le repas.

Après avoir mangé, Loki se leva de table, bien décidé à s'en aller avant que quelque chose se passe mal. Steve, galant jusqu'au bout avec sa « petite amie », le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Arrivés à l'ascenseur, ils entendirent un cri venant de la chambre de Stark.

Alors que tous les vengeurs sauf Steve se précipitaient vers la chambre, un immense sourire se plaque sur les lèvres de Loki.

**Un homme sur cinq. Pas pour vous Stark !**, murmura le sorcier.

Steve haussa un sourcil en l'entendant. Qu'est-ce que le dieu avait encore inventé ?

**J'ai été indulgent, le sortilège prendra fin dans quatre heures**, annonça le jotun avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur.

Steve courut vers la chambre de Tony, pour voir quel effet le sortilège allait avoir. En entrant dans la salle, la compréhension de la phrase murmurée de Loki se fit instantanément. Stark était comme d'habitude excepté une raideur dans le caleçon qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Quatre heures hein ? Bon le temps de prendre quelques photos pour futur chantage au cas où To,y recommencerait à devenir insupportable, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Bon personne ne savait que ce désagrément venait de lui, mais un jour tout le monde saurait que Steve Rogers était le maître suprême de la vengeance.

FIN


End file.
